tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bureau Of Magical Things Wiki:Policies
The wiki has a set of policies that should generally be followed all around this wiki. All must, and are expected to, be followed. Not having read these policies isn't a valid excuse on breaking a rule. DO NOT BEND THE RULES. If you do not know what that means, Google defines it as interpreting and/or modifying "(a rule) to suit oneself or somebody else." General policies # Be nice. No user should feel uncomfortable here. # Do not say anything unnecessarily rude or inflammatory. ## This includes posting images or using language that could be interpreted as hateful or discriminatory. # Discussion and debate amongst members is okay, only if it's civil. Make sure to respect the opinions of others, and to be as respectful and considerate as possible when expressing your feelings. # Do not send unsolicited messages to other users asking for personal pictures or personal info. Don't even mention someone else's personal information (real name, telephone number, their address, etc.). # Do not create posts with the intent of starting drama or insulting another user. ## This also includes threats and name calling. # Do not bring up any topics, ask any questions, etc. that may be uncomfortable, disturbing, or highly controversial for other users. Open discussion of this in the context of one's life or in the real world is strictly forbidden. Please remember that this wiki is of a kid/family-friendly show. If you feel like venting, please message a friend. # Do not cuss or use inappropriate terms in the comments or on pages. It is not allowed and will not be tolerated. This is a family/kids wiki and that kind of language is unacceptable. Additionally, some people don't like profanity. There is also no excuse for swearing; you can easily say what you want to say without doing so. ## This includes hell, damn, and crap. # It is recommended that you do not spam. It can be annoying to some users. # Explicit, disturbing, offensive, inappropriate, and sexual content are not allowed. For example, pictures, links, and descriptions. ## No 18+ (NSFW) content. ## Violent images of a realistic nature are also forbidden. Editing policies # Do not edit or delete other user pages, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical or punctuation errors, or to remove vandalism. # No adding false information. It can mislead others, and this is supposed to be a legit and serious wiki dedicated to something we all love. Please be serious when adding to pages. # Check to make sure that you are not creating a page that already exists or is identical, content wise, to another. # When editing or creating a page, make sure to use proper grammar and punctuation. Please be sure that you use standard English, unless stated otherwise. # Do not use bad language in any of the content that you add. Be as mature and professional as possible when writing content. # If necessary, add a reference to verify the content added. # Do not remove information unless it is false or irrelevant. # Do not add any inappropriate material to pages. # When editing, do not make something centered around one's opinion. # Unnecessary editing is classified as making edits that make no contribution to the page whatsoever, often only done to gain edits. This is not allowed. These edits are: ## Rewording sentences for no genuine reason ## Taking periods off sentences and putting them back on ## Adding extra punctuation marks ## Taking off information and then putting it back on ## Adding the same information in different ways # NEW RULE: When uploading images, please rename the images so that it reflects what is on the image. User promotions policy Click here to see the page Category policy Categories show a group of pages that are a similar theme, such as Main Characters or Recurring Characters. # Do not add irrelevant and/or unnecessary categories into pages. ## If you find that a user has added irrelevant and/or unnecessary categories into pages, please remove them and notify them as to why you had done the action. ## If an admin removes a category that you have added to a page, do not revert the edit as this has been done either for the reason stated above or for another reason. ## An example of an unnecessary category is a "The Bureau of Magical Things" category. Everything on wiki is related to the series, and therefore, would be uncalled for if this category appears on multiple pages. Warning/Blocking policies Procedures # The first time a user breaks a rule, they will receive a personal message from an admin on their message wall. An example is "Hello. I am an admin on this wiki. I saw the edit you made on *insert page name*. Please do not *insert action that was done*. Please read the wiki policies. Thank you." This isn't exactly a warning; this is just a reminder. # Reminders aren't bad, but if the same user breaks a rule even after they had gotten a reminder, they will be given a warning. The warning will inform the user of what they did wrong and what category policy they broke. They will be asked not to do this again and will be warned of a block. # If the user breaks a rule after a warning, they will receive another one. # If the user hasn't learned their lesson and is deliberately ignoring the policies, they will be blocked for a certain amount of time. Rules # All users must receive warnings for each offense they make. # Users who are blocked are allowed to post on their own message wall, however privileges can be taken away if they cause trouble. # The amount of time you are blocked increases each time you are blocked. # If you want to appeal a block, please either use your message wall on this wiki or contact an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. # Do not follow an admin to another wiki they edit on to complain about your block. The consequence of this is having your block extended here. ## If you are blocked on another wiki by an admin, please do not follow them here to protest. This will result in a warning. You will not be given a reminder. # Known as sockpuppeting, using another account to get past a block is forbidden. If a user is in fact doing this, the sockpuppet account will be infinitely blocked and the block on the original account will be extended. Templates Using these templates means telling a user why they got warned or blocked. An administrator has to post them on the user's message wall, so that the user will know what they did wrong and they can reply and discuss it with the admin who sent them the messages. Note: ADMIN USE ONLY. If any other user is seen using these, they will be blocked for 1 day. Warning Example: Blocked Example: